


Chosen

by Kurisuta



Series: Omamori [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A different kind of magic, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Original Character(s), Original villain - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Politics, Prejudice, active powers, bias, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: The Hikawa Clan is a family of Active Power witches, living in hiding since the disappearance of Sadako, champion of the Active Power witches. Sadako disappeared after trying to kill Practitioner Harry Potter, and failing, allowing the Practitioners to rise up and overcome the Active Powers, stripping them or forcing them into hiding. Ten years later, Grams, Matriarch of the Hikawa Clan is killed by Sadako, possessing her youngest daughter. Minerva McGonagall takes the girls to Hogwarts. The Active Power Ban is lifted, allowing to train in their powers amidst major bias. Sadako searches for the Sorcerer’s Stone, framing Snape.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Omamori [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027015
Kudos: 1





	1. Blood and Darkness

“You should have known it wouldn’t work. I am more powerful than even you, Kaori.” The young girl, previously her granddaughter, advanced on her. “You should have known that eventually the girl would lose control. She isn’t as powerful as her mother and definitely not as strong as you.”

“You’re right.” Kaori stumbled. “Kuri is infinitely more powerful than any woman in the Hikawa line. She is Midoriko’s progeny. You should have never aided in the beginning of the Hikawa line, you fool! We are the Divine Feminine, and we will destroy you!”

A smile twisted on the girl’s features. “She’s awake in here, you know. I’m going to let your granddaughter watch as the light leaves your eyes. I’m not even going to be nice. I’m going to rip the soul from your body and snuff it out. There will be nothing left. And then I’m going to the other girls rooms and I’m going to cut them up nice and bloody. I don’t need magic to end you.”

“Good because any magic you had was destroyed by Harry Potter.” Kuri’s voice broke through her body.

She felt herself convulse as the two spirits fought, but eventually Sadako was subdued.

Kaori ran to her granddaughter. “I told you time and again to be careful. You got hit in the head at that school. Were you fighting?”

Kuri looked down. “They were bullying Reiko again. I couldn’t just stand by.”

“Did you at least have the fortitude to keep from using magic?” Kaori asserted, concerned.

“Absolutely. I decked them, but they got the drop on me.” Kuri said.

“Stop talking like a Yankee. You’ve been watching too much TV. You’re in Britain now.” Kaori snapped. “Now I’m going to tell you first, as you’re the reason this must be done. Your magical education has been done by me, but as it seems you can’t keep yourself from getting into trouble, I’m sending you and your sisters to Hogwarts. Sachiel, your stepfather, has sent Krystal, your half-sister, there already. Your cousins Ava and Billie are Hogwarts professors. Ava teaches Runes and Billie teaches Muggle-Studies.”

“What’s a Muggle?” Kuri asked.

“Oh that’s what they call ningen dear. And they call their yokai ‘creatures’ and the yurei ‘ghosts’. They don’t even talk about tenshi there.” Kaori said.

“But Krystal is half tenshi. So they just ignore it?” Kuri said.

Kaori grunted in disapproval. “If you can call it that. I’m going to bed now.”

“Me too.” Kuri said. “And again, I’m sorry.”

“Nothing for you to be sorry about love.” Kaori said.

Kuri laid down and fell asleep almost instantly.

Sadako took over her form and crept to the bed. “Did you think I’d be so easy to keep down, old woman?”

Kuri woke up on the floor, on her knees, covered in blood.


	2. Funeral Rites

“Grandmother....I call your spirit to me...one final time...” Mana said. She lit a smudge stick.

“I want you to know I came to see you. I found you. I want to bring you to peace. I will absolve your soul. Your murderer will be brought to justice. I give you my Oath as a Miko.”

Mana pressed her fist to her chest.

“Blood of my blood. I release you to the afterlife. Blessed Be.”

With a flash of silver light Kaori’s soul passed on.

“How could you say that in front of Kuri! Apologize to her!” Reiko demanded.

“This is her fault! She’s weak! Always has been!” Mana responded. “And now Grams is dead.”

“Mana’s right.” Kuri said. “If I had meditated more, trained harder...then this wouldn’t have happened. Who knows, maybe my soul isn’t as pure as she thought it was. Maybe I’m tainted.”

“You stop that!” Reiko’s voice was undercut with a growl. “Stop it both of you. Grams wouldn’t have wanted this! Sh-She wanted...”

“No one knows that because she’s dead. And I’m not about to believe that nonsense Kuri said about Hogwarts.” Mana snapped.

“I would hardly call it nonsense.” Minerva McGonagall said.

“What the...you’re that cat that I saw Kit with!” Reiko said.

“Yes your familiar is a very smart cat.” Minerva said. “She came to me and alerted me of your unguarded status. You will come with me immediately.”

“Where are we going?” Mana demanded.

“First Diagon Alley, then to Hogwarts.” Minerva said as if it was obvious.

“No. Absolutely not! We are not going to expose ourselves to...to...practitioners!” Mana hissed.

“That’s enough. If you need proof that I am exerting your grandmother’s will, take a look at this.” Minerva handed Mana a photograph.

In the photo was Minerva McGonagall, Sybill Trelawney, Euphemia Potter, Gail Altman, Helen Troy, Amanda Hodgekiss, and Kaori Hikawa.

“Prove it. If you’re like us, you have an active power.” Mana said.

“Very well.” Minerva put her wand down, between them. She then held out her hand and an apple appeared. “Conjuring. Sybill is a Seer. Euphemia had telekinesis. Gail, Helen, and Amanda were Glamourers. They could probably do more but they were atrociously vain.”

“So that’s why Grams was always talking about Harry Potter.” Reiko reasoned.

“So why do you keep it secret?” Mana said.

“Active Power witches make Practioners feel threatened. A law was passed by the Ministry that all Active Power witches have their powers stripped. That includes Metamorphamagi, Maledicti, and Obscurial, as well as any other witches who have powers viewed as a threat by practitioners. So those of us who have powers don’t use them unless we have to. And you will do the same.” Minerva said.

“We can’t do that! The world shouldn’t be this way!” Mana said.

“No it shouldn’t.” Minerva said quietly. “Dumbledore has arranged for you to be trained in your active powers at school; that should satisfy you.”

“I suppose so.” Mana said after a pause. “Let’s go then.”


	3. Diagon Alley

“Whoa look at all these shops!” Reiko said.

“Stay close girls,” Minerva said. “And Kuri, do try to walk like everyone else. People will notice you levitating.”

Kuri blushed and planted her feet on the ground.

But before Minerva could stop them, Reiko had dashed into the Apothecary, Mana had dashed into Madame Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions, and Kuri was staring at the Nimbus Two Thousand in Quality Quidditch Supplies.

A boy about her age was staring right alongside her.

Kuri pressed her hand to the glass, and the Nimbus lifted off the pedestal and flew towards her. She quickly lowered her hand. Oops.

“H-How did you—?” The boy said.

Kuri put her finger to her lips. “My name’s Kuri Hikawa.”

“Harry Potter.” Harry said.

“Oh!” Kuri gasped. “Your Grams and my Grams were in the same coven. Coven that’s like a group of witches or wizards that gets together to preform secret magic. Here!”

Whatever Harry had been expecting, this had not been it. He took the photo from her and silently traced his finger over the older woman, Euphemia, who had similarities to him. But there was something else about the picture that intrigued him. Euphemia and the other woman, the one who looked a little like Kuri, were playing catch, throwing a ball to each other, but not touching it or using their wands to move it; twitching their eyes!

“Telekinesis...” Harry said without thinking.

Kuri put her finger to his lips. “Careful Harry. Loose lips sink ships!”

“Kuri, come along.” Minerva said.

Xxx

Mana was getting measured for her robes. “I do wish I could choose the color. I look best in blue or green.”

“Green is the best color.” The pale boy next to her said. “It is the color of Slytherin House. I just know I’ll be chosen for that house. All my family has been. My name is Draco Malfoy by the way.”

“Mana Hikawa. Of the Watanabe Clan.” Mana said.

“Ah so you are pure-blood.” Draco said.

“The purest. They say the Watanabe clan can trace our lineage back to the First Witch herself.” Mana replied.

“So which house do you want to be chosen for?” Draco said.

“I will obviously be a Slytherin, I’m clearly ambitious enough.” Mana said. “And considering who my father is.”

“Your father...?” Draco tried to get her to continue, but she leapt down.

“That’s it for me. Well Draco, I do hope you will consider me a friend at Hogwarts.” Mana bowed traditionally and left Draco starstruck.

Xxx

“I don’t know what half these ingredients are...” Ron said hopelessly.

“Oh come on it’s not that bad.” Reiko came up behind him. “You don’t wanna learn em by sight, they all look alike. And the names are all Latin and impossible. No, no, you gotta get em by smell!”

Reiko grinned and held up the mustard vial. “See you can smell that its mustard. This way all you have to do is train your nose!”

“Cmon no one has that good a sense of smell!” Ron said. “Although, mustard smells like mustard.”

“You got this!” Reiko smiled encouragingly. “I’m Reiko Hikawa by the way.”

“I’m Ron Weasley.” Ron said. “Your sense of smell is incredible.”

Reiko beamed.

Xxx

After getting all of their school supplies, Minerva took them to the Leaky Cauldron. “It’s time to meet the family that will be taking you in. Your Grams was very clear on this part. This is the Weasley family.”

“Hello there girls!” Molly waved.

Ron blushed right to his ears, not expecting that the girls his mom had been gushing about for the whole week would be the same as the girl he had met in the Apothecary. He knew the Watanabe family had paid for them to remodel the Burrow to accommodate the girls, and with the money they had been given to care for the girls, a lot of problems had been solved for the Weasleys.


	4. Platform 9 3/4

“Get a move on!” Mana said. “Honestly you are so slow!”

She was pushing her cart along and knocking her two sisters out of the way. Kuri, who was smaller, fell to the ground.

A hand was immediately outstretched to her. She took it and stood, righting her cart, and looking into a familiar face. Harry Potter.

“Oh it’s you!” Kuri said. “I had a feeling I’d see you.”

As if in response, her eyes flickered silver.

Pretending he didn’t see, Harry looked at the wall. “So we just run like they are?”

“I’ve never done it either. I was going to go with Reiko, but she and Mana already went. Aibou?” Kuri questioned.

Harry gave her a questioning look.

“Partner.” Kuri repeated.

Kuri reached for his hand, taking it confidently, and the two ran through the barrier.

Ron exited the barrier behind them. “You lot almost left me behind. You alright by the way Kuri?”

“Yeah it’s not the first time she’s knocked me around.” Kuri laughed. “Come sit with us Ron.”

They all got on the train, finding Reiko had saved them a compartment, and the four of them were all together.

“Did you see?” Reiko pulled out the Daily Prophet. “The Active Power Ban has been lifted! This must be why Grams wanted us at Hogwarts!”

“You two are Active Power Witches? Mana too?” Ron said, a tone of fear in his voice.

“It’s not what we’ve been made out to be. We aren’t fanatics like Sadako’s followers.” Kuri said.

“The name! You said the name!” Ron exclaimed.

Kuri rolled her eyes. “Like that’s gonna do anything.”

“Kuri’s not a bad person.” Harry said suddenly. “She can’t help that she’s different, neither can Reiko or Mana.”

“Grams always said: Power isn’t inherently good or evil. It’s all up to the individual.” Reiko said.

“Well then, what are your powers?” Ron said.

“Introductions and powers then!” Reiko said. “I’m Reiko Hikawa, second oldest of the Hikawa clan. My power is more of a show than a tell.”

She took out a water bottle and poured it onto the ground, then flicked out her hands and the water stopped its motion. It was no longer moving, the water in the bottle even immobile. She dropped her hands, and the water hit the ground.

“Molecular Immobilization.” Reiko said.

“Wicked!” Ron said, changing his tone quickly. “I’m Ron Weasley.”

“Kuri Hikawa, youngest of the Hikawa.” Kuri said. “My power can’t be shown, so you’ll just haveta take my word for it. I can see the future. Sometimes the past too, or even intuition as well. It’s activated by touch and level of danger. If I touch you and something bad is going to happen to you, I can see it, and I do my best to prevent it.”

“Wait you use your power to help people?” Ron said, surprised. “But what if you get caught or something?”

“We were raised to believe the Wiccan Rede; An it harm none, do what ye will. It means that we have power, but it doesn’t belong to us, it belongs to the people. We are meant to use our power to help others and protect them from evil.” Reiko said.

“That’s so cool!” Harry said. “My name is Harry Potter.”

“Whoa you’re...!” Ron said.

“Yeah I was surprised too.” Kuri said. “I thought you’d hate me Harry.”

“Huh? Why?” Harry said.

“Well...Sa—“ Kuri looked at Ron. “You-Know-Who was a leader, a hero to Active Power Witches. She called us her ‘true children.’ She is the Mother of Magic, but she called the practitioners ‘bastard children.’ This started a war. I don’t know why exactly, but she seemed to think that you, Harry, were a threat to her. She tried to kill you and couldn’t. I’m sure someone’s already told you all that. But...the thing is, the reason why you’re a hero...is because you are a practitioner. The idea that one of the practitioners destroyed her, became a battle cry and a turning point in the war, forcing the Active Powers into hiding or worse, stripped of their powers. The Hikawa family is a huge Active Power family, and I just figured...I thought you’d look at me and see me as if I were a fanatic, or You-Know-Who herself. But you looked at me and saw a friend. I looked up to you for what you did, stopping You-Know-Who...but I always thought you’d despise me in return. You are much different then what I expected. Gomenesai...I misjudged you.”

Kuri inclined her head in a slight bow, and Harry could only blush at her heartfelt apology. So she had fully expected him to hate her, and yet she had approached him in Diagon Alley anyway?

Looking at her, he saw someone who was very strong, but also someone who had experienced a lot of pain. He knew he could only see it because she had the same look in her eyes that he carried in his own.


End file.
